


Not to Plan

by offwhxte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dad Spencer Reid, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay dads, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwhxte/pseuds/offwhxte
Summary: Jack jumped up and down on the bed, waking Spencer up and effectively trampling his wonderful dream about something he'd definitely need a shrink to analyze. Something... neon, bright and flashing, and very happy."Papaaaaa," Jack whined, bouncing onto his knees and grabbing at the long hair splayed over the pillows, "Gotta wake up now. Time to per-pose."





	Not to Plan

Jack jumped up and down on the bed, waking Spencer up and effectively trampling his wonderful dream about something he'd definitely need a shrink to analyze. Something... neon, bright and flashing, and very happy.

"Papaaaaa," Jack whined, bouncing onto his knees and grabbing at the long hair splayed over the pillows, "Gotta wake up now. Time to per-pose."

"Is Dad gone?" Spencer opened an eye and glanced around, "He left for work already I'm guessing, what time is it?"

"Six!" Jack yelled. Aaron had taught him how to  _speak his mind_ , but he hadn't yet understood the distinction between when to use the  _I'm_ _standing up for myself,_ _i'm_ _a big boy_ voice. They'd work on it, though. 

"Good. Did you kiss him bye for me?"

"Yes, Papa," Jack smoothed down his father's hair after he'd absolutely messed it up more than it already had been. "Gotta wake up now though so we can per-pose."

"We're not proposing yet, darlin'. Dad's gotta be there for that part," he groaned as he pushed himself up, rolling his eyes as Jack wrapped himself around his dad to be carried out of the room. "We're just setting things up."

"Okay," Jack rested his chin on his dad's shoulder as Spencer struggled to get out of the bed with an extra 50 pounds around his neck, "This is excited."

"Exciting, baby, and you're right." Spencer carried him to the kitchen before setting him in the booster seat in his chair, "So, what do you wanna do first? We have a few hours to finish the art stuff before we come up with what to say."

"Art stuff!" Jack threw both of his hands in the air, sporting peace signs (something he'd definitely picked up from Aaron).

"Alrighty, then. Grab some paper and we can make some letters. I've got this all planned out."

_Things did not go to plan._

Spencer, covered in glitter and trying to hold Jack down long enough for him to stop getting so excited that he'd fling glitter everywhere, was putting way too much effort into something he thought would be so easy. But it was to no avail, and after awhile, they were almost finishing the last letters when the door open and a very tired Aaron stepped into the door. 

Spencer froze as Aaron sighed and leaned on the door frame with his eyes closed. Jack looked up and his eyes sparkled as he looked at his other dad.

"Jack..." Spencer whispered under his breath. Aaron hadn't seen anything yet, if he could just get his (very loud) son to be quiet...

"Daddy! Will you marry us!"

Aaron opened his eyes and looked over. He tried to take in the sight before him, maybe make sense of it all, that maybe Jack had watched another one of Spencer's guilty pleasure soap operas and he'd gotten the whole 'marry us' thing from that, but the blush on Spencer's face and the glittery letters on their dining room table that almost spelled  _will you marry me_  and Aaron wondered if he should laugh or cry.

Spencer slumped down into his chair, pouting, as Jack jumped from his chair and wrapped himself around his father's right leg.

"Spencer..." Aaron said as he stepped out from the basket of Jack's arms and legs and gently kneeled beside his favorite man in the world, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was... like, gonna do this whole thing, or whatever," Spencer said,  _totally_ not feeling like he was about to cry. "And I planned emotional things, and I never plan emotional things, and I guess this is why--"

"I came home early to spend time with my two favorite people on the planet," Aaron lifted Jack up to sit on his knee as he swiped his thumbs under Spencer's eyes, "I was definitely surprised. Can I have the ring?"

"I think I'm the one who's supposed to kneel..." Spencer sniff-laughed as he dug in his pocket. 

"We're breaking all the rules today," Aaron kissed his cheek and held out his hand for Spencer, "Ring me."

"Does this mean you're gonna marry us?" Jack piped up, nuzzling his nose into Aaron's neck. 

"Yes, baby." Aaron beamed and looked at the beautiful band Spencer and Jack had picked out, "Perfect. Let's go take a nap."

"But..." Spencer gestured to the mess that was on his shirt and the table, but Aaron just leaned in and kissed him, giving him a look before lifting Jack up in his arms and using his ringed hand to gently grab onto Spencer's wrist. 

"We can clean that up later. I just need some time with my fiance and my son."

 

* * *

 

 

Spencer passed out soon after they hit the mattress, and Aaron just laid and enjoyed his family, combing his fingers through Jack's hair. 

"Jack, who do I love?" He sighed out with a soft smile.

"Me," Jack yawned.

"Who do  _you_ love?" Aaron closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the soft pillows. 

"You," the little boy giggled tiredly.

"And who does Papa love?"

"Us!" Jack threw his hands up above his head before letting them fall back down to the bed with a  _thump_.

Aaron smiled and kissed Jack's head, "That's right, buddy."

   



End file.
